


(COM) CC's Futa Revenge

by Nightmare49



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: CodeGeass
Genre: AssExpansion, BreastExpansion, F/M, Futa, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare49/pseuds/Nightmare49
Summary: When CC loses her source of Pizza. Lelouch learns that it has unique consequences.





	(COM) CC's Futa Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is a commission for MagnaKing on Deviantart. He wanted an omake of my CC's New Toy with Lelouch, while still being male getting a giant pair of breasts and a giant ass. And this is what happens. So this is non cannon to my CC's New Toy fanfiction series which is already non cannon to the Code Geass series. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Want your own commission? [.](http://nightmare49.deviantart.com/journal/Story-Commisons-Guide-672592921)

_“I am sorry but that card was declined,”_ the man said over the phone. “This card will not go through.”

“It’s fine,” CC forced a response. “I’ll see what is going on, thanks for trying.” Ending the call, she landed onto her naked beach balls over the soft bed. Doing so made her breasts flow out around her acting as pillows. Holding her Windows Phone, she starred at it with a simple look of annoyance. _‘Lelouch this has to be your doing!’_ The immortal cursed the ex-prince. _‘Why must you hate the food of the gods!’_

Putting her phone on the desk next to Lelouch’s bed she flipped her body over and looked up to the ceiling. Staring blankly to the ceiling the green haired witch sat up with a scowl on her lips. Slipping her legs off the side of the bed she let her naked breasts jiggle free out of the hole in the front of her white long sleeve shirt.

Walking out of the room she entered the main living room of the apartment in the school’s court house. Looking around she took in how Nunnally and Sayoko was not around. ‘Must be out somewhere,’ CC thought. _‘Now where could Lelouch be…...’_ Her thoughts got cut off as the turning of the door nob drew her golden eyes.

The person walked into the room and CC immediately addressed the guy. “Lelouch. We have a big problem.” She firmly said.

Closing the door, a bit of worry itched Lelouch’s face. “What's the matter?”

“I can't order any pizza.”

A face palm echoed in the room well Lelouch sighed. “That’s the big problem? You can't order _pizza_?” Lelouch remarked.

Holding up a card, “Your card isn't working.” CC stoically spoke. “Fix it.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, “It's not that simple. I'll have to call my bank to find out the problem.” Letting go of his nose he walked past the immortal.

CC turned around to look at Lelouch, “Then call them now.”

Aggregated, Lelouch threw daggers with his eyes. “Not now. Your pizza can wait. I have something to plan for.”

“Revenge will be swift,” CC snapped before she walked into the room that she took over.

Lelouch only watched the immortal walk away and sighed, _‘What is with her and pizza?’_ The black-haired teen wondered.

 

Ticked, she stepped to the desk with her fun bags swinging. Unlocking her phone, she scrolled through her apps to open the Reality Twister app. ‘You should have just fixed it now,’ CC mused as she stood up with the phone in her hands. Going through the menu she opened his profile to be greeted by his naked 3D model. “Revenge is a bitch.” She spoke out loud.

Looking at his chest she tapped on it to bring up some options. Looking over the options she smiled and set the set before going back into the 3D view. “There. Now those look great on you.” Before her on the model. Lelouch while still a male had a pair of beach balls hanging off leaving him with two one foot round breasts. With a rare grin, CC spoke. “You know? That just doesn’t seem right. Looks too small.”

Using her fingers, she stretched the breasts out rounder to have them double in size. Containing a laugh, she rotated the model around to see Lelouch’s naked ass. This time she touched the waist of the boy and pushed them in slightly so that his waist allowed for a more feminine form. Continuing her work, she held onto the hips of the poor ex-prince and forced them out. Once she found the width that she wanted she started on his butt.

_‘You’re a little top heavy,’_ She smirked. _‘I think I need to fix that.’_ This time instead of using touch to grow it she opened the options. After entering the new dimensions, she put the twist in the Set and watched the model’s ass grow out to be extremely huge, just as big as his breasts. Yet, _‘Something still is not right.’_ The immortal started to think. _‘Something is missing.’_ Opening the options, she went through the settings, _‘Ok. First let’s do this.’_

**Breast Options**  
**Softness:** %400  
**Firmness:** %400  
**Weight:** Feather  
**Lactation:** %200

_‘Still not enough,’_ the lime green haired woman put a hand to her chin. With putting that onto the **Set** she went into another set of settings. _‘This should work.’_ Mussed CC as she made her last bit of changes.

**Ass Options**  
**Softness:** %400  
**Firmness:** %400  
**Weight:** Feather

Looking over the model of Lelouch she held in a laugh yet failed to stop herself from smiling. “I got to see this in person! But, first!” She quickly went through the last of this set of changes. _‘The world shall think that you were always like this.’_ Once she added that to the **Set**. Instantly she turned around to walk out the door and saw Lelouch just stepping out of the kitchen. Simply eying the teen glancing back at her phone she hit a button to watch the magic unfold.

Lelouch froze for a second and looked down to his chest, “What the?” A small tingling went through his chest while CC plainly watched.

As the tingling grew in his chest he blinked before he blushed aa tiny bit as his clothes around his chest strained. “What is going on?” He muttered. Totally engrossed in his chest he failed to notice CC who was leaning against the door to his bed room.

Slowly he reached down to touch his growing buds of flesh. As he was gripping his small growing mounds, flesh filled out the cracks between his fingers as his clothing pushed out. ‘ _This can't be happening!’_ As his shirt got forced out he gritted his teeth while the clothes tighten around his growing chest. As they broken past a D cup the slow growth kicked into hard gear as it tears ripped in the black clothes.

_‘Ohhh! That is sexy,’_ CC grinned behind her mask. _‘Such a lovely pair!’_

Talking a step forwards Lelouch’s eyes stayed wide while his growing fun bags grew out even farther with a pinch on the tip of the spheres. White flesh grew more and more visible with each passing seconds. “What could be causing this?” Lelouch muttered as he simply held the blossoming breasts in his hands. _‘It can't be geass.’_ Was Lelouch’s last thought as his shirt finally ripped leaving him with two gorgeous breasts the size of beach balls.

“This is so wrong,” Lelouch spoke in disbelief. Just as he was about to breathe in relief. A flash of heat burned in his breasts. Gasping, “Geass can’t be…” Any relief that was on his face vanished as the flames grew along with his breasts at an accelerated rate. While his breasts filled out he blushed.

Meanwhile as his breasts grew, CC watched tranced. Unknowingly she lowered her left hand down to her pants belt.  Slipping her fingers underneath her pants and panties she blushed her fingers against her sex only to pause. Blinking she processed, _‘Am I actually… being turned on?’_

Each bag of flesh steady expanded, only after a minute or two more did his new breasts stop growing. Shock transformed to disbelief as he gently tomorrow touched his new organs. _‘Wait… these are real….’_ Lelouch’s mind stuttered fill it launched off.

In the mites of his thoughts, there was a cooling that encased his breasts but while relief blanketed his face the fire returned. This time in his ass. “Oh hell no.” He whispered as his head looked over his shoulders. Before his eyes, he could both feel and see his ass expanding while keeping a smooth look. The black fabric of his pants got forcefully stretched out while the fire in his rear only grew while his ass did.

_‘OH. Hell yes,’_ CC gently bit inside of her lips. _‘Revenge is a bitch, boy.’_

Gritting his teeth, Lelouch looked away from his rear. He didn’t have to watch to know what was happing. All he needed was the sound of his pants and underwear ripping. “Tight!” He gritted as his underwear was cutting into the crevasse.

It didn’t take long for his underwear to finally shred apart and not very much longer did his pants finally surrendered the fight. This created a huge rip to be heard by all in the room. The two beach balls were finally free to bounce and jiggle without any clothes to restrain them. CC found herself draw to the two spheres of pure flesh bouncing. _‘What a booty!’_ The green haired witch thought.

Lelouch let out a sigh of relief. Only for more panicked to cover his face while the rest of the changings to his rear progressed. His hips widened while his waist shrunk inwards, while the upper half of his legs expanded so that his new hips would flow smoothly into his legs. “No….” Lelouch breathed while his ass filled out to its final form.

With the transformation finally finished each of his ass cheeks was 2ft round just like his breasts. Yet, dispute being two massive spheres of flesh. They smoothed and merged into the insanely wide hips that he now sported to hold such a beauty.

Loosening her grip over her phone, CC had her phone slip out of her hand. Worry crossed her face as she snatched it out of the air. _‘Almost dropped it.’_ She breathed in relief.

However, despite this little near accident, she was still clamping her legs together. Looking back at the distraught prince. CC started to rub her legs at the sight of the prince, _‘Tooo sexy…’_ She muttered mentally. Her eyes gazed over the form of the jiggling assets. She rubbed her legs against each other. _‘FUCK IT!’_ She screamed in her mind. _‘I have to fuck him!’_ Right as she was about to pounce she froze as an idea crept into her mind.

Instantly she pulled out her phone to open her app. With a flying frenzy, she made a change to herself. As she closed the profile a fire started in her pussy. Biting her bottom lip, she could only wait out the fire as her pussy lips bulged out. The slit lost its long narrow shape as the opening turned into a peanut shaped opening.

Hardening her extending dick lost the fire was went stiff but stayed hot. _‘So tight! and alien!’_ CC thought. She watched a bulge in the front of her pants grow till her new dick stopped forming. Putting a free hand down at her crotch she could feel the warmth radiating from her hard wood. Letting out a foxy grin, _‘Half way there.’_

Taking only a few seconds of time CC opened Lelouch’s profile one more time. Looking away from her phone she watched how Lelouch’s confused and shocked face turned to annoyance as she heard him mutter. “Damn it. Why the hell did my clothes rip?”

Slipping her phone into its belt holder, CC spoke up. Finally drawing attention to herself. “Perhaps you’re not meant to wear clothes.”

“Very funny dick girl,” Lelouch snapped as he unknowingly made his breasts and ass shake.

“IT’s futa,” CC snapped. Walking over to the boy she leaned in to smash their breasts together. “Besides, you’re a herm. You got dick and a pussy. And I know you like it.” She grinned.

Flustered Lelouch went red in the face, “Witch.”

“You know what?”

“What?” Lelouch muttered.

“Fuck me.”

“What!?” Lelouch choked on air.

“I said, _‘Fuck me.’_ ” CC repeated still grinning. “I know you want to.” Lelouch promptly looked away from muttering something under his breathe. “I’m taking that as a yes.” Dragging the girlified boy into his bed room, CC shoved Lelouch onto his bed while she locked the door.

 

 

Due to the size of Lelouch’s assets he was forced to sit on his own ass which lifted him up in the air. “Take off those clothes so we can start big boy.” CC cooed while she slipped off her clothes living her naked.

Violet eyes only gazed at the dick that CC sported. He blushed as he gave into and slipped off his ruined clothes.  With the clothes dropping to the ground CC jumped onto Lelouch’s giant breasts. Locking her legs around the ex-prince’s she felt her dick heat up and harden. Pulling back her hips she forced her penis forwards into the pussy that was just below Lelouch male privates.

“S-so t-tight~!” CC grunted as she thrusted into Lelouch’s virgin pussy. With the consistence motion of her ramming, it made the poor teens ass and breasts jiggle about.

Breathing heavily, “F-fuck. Y-You!” Was all the Lelouch could really say to the futa immortal.

“I'll take that as a compliment,” CC smiled with a slight blush. _‘Let's get wild!’_ Lust over loaded her mind with pleasure being the biggest motivator.

Forcing herself further into Lelouch’s cleavage, CC gained some red in her cheeks as their breasts squished against one another. She had to hold back a small moan as her nipples brushed against the tit flesh. Once but Lelouch’s and CC’s noses was touching. She entered a deep kissed with the boy while she continued to pump her seamlessly endless load into the ex-prince.

Unknowingly for CC, as Lelouch’s breasts jiggled more and more. The milk inside sloshed wildly forcing his nipples to open. Milk sprayed out of his nipples like water from a water fountain. Lelouch’s breast milk flew across to the other side of the room to hit the wall.

Breaking away from their kiss, CC spoke up. “Oh, let's kick this up a notch.”

Forcing on of her nipples into Lelouch’s lips. She ordered. “Drink.” With her dick, still in his pussy she pulled her hips back. Then she put her left hand behind his head and put her right on her own free breast. Not waiting for a response, she thrusted her dick hard into Lelouch’s pussy making his whole waist roll back on his giant cheeks. As that happened his booty jiggle crazy while his breasts bounced around to release even more of his milk into the room.

At the same time, she squeezed her breast that she was breast feeding him will to force her whole thin and smooth milk down his throat. Letting her milk flow down his throat, the two feel into a rhythmic pattern. With trusting of CC’s dick into his pussy, Lelouch rocked on his giant booty which amplified the erotic sensation that was happening in his female sex.

At the same time, Lelouch would push his face into CC’s breasts to force more milk out through her nipples. As Lelouch drained the milk from CC, his eyes entered a state of complete bliss. And as he pushed into CC’s nipple. The action forced CC back only for her to joist her pole back into Lelouch to continue the cycle.

After continuing the cycle for what seemed like forever. CC pulled her nipple out of Lelouch mouth living Lelouch slightly zoned out and breathing heavily yet CC was still breathing normally. “Ready for round two?” CC grinned at the exhausted Lelouch.

 


End file.
